


Clean Canvas

by tiredsmolgay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, NB Pidge, Trans Character, Trans Lance, Whoot time for some gay, collage au I guess, soulmate au why the fuck not, succulants and art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredsmolgay/pseuds/tiredsmolgay
Summary: artsy Lance and edgy Keith w memester pidge what even is a summary





	

Lance Sanchez-McClain was absolutely, positively, definitely not a coward. His toes wiggled in his shoe, as he hesitantly reached out for the doorknob. Lance Sanchez-McClain was going to throw the door open, shine his award winning smile and assert himself into his dorm-mate's life, whether the person behind the door liked it or not.

  
He gulped, brushing his fingers against the metal, before jerking back. What if he was sleeping? Did he really want to make enemies with someone who'd have to know everything about him? Lance took in a shaky breath, and settled for knocking on the door.

  
Loud groaning came from behind the door, followed by shuffling and a long string of cursing. The dorm door creaked open, and Lance looked down to meet his roommate's eyes, grinning.

  
"Hey, I'm Lance and it seemed to me that we're-"

  
"So they finally had the guts to assign me a roommate?" They readjusted their glasses and pushed back some hair to squint up at Lance. "Thought administration quit after the last guy demanded to move out. Pidge Holt." They extended a hand, the corners of their mouth turning upwards.

  
"Lance Sanchez-McClain. Why'd your old roommate bail?" He pulled his luggage inside, surveying the luggage already thrown haphazardly across the floor.

  
"Something about 'not wanting to dorm with a girl,'" They scrunched up their face, air quoting who Lance decided was a dick. "Dumbass can't understand the gender spectrum if it shot him in the mouth."

  
"That's hella stupid," Lance rolled his eyes, avoiding a couple of Pidge's wires before placing his suitcase in the corner of the room. "If you're not a girl then what are your-"

  
Pidge merely pointed at the button on their shirt, with a comic sans font THEY/THEM.

  
"Oh. 'Course. Pretty self explanatory."

  
"You take it better than most, that's for sure."

  
"It's what I do, hit people with the unexpected." Lance struck a pose, before breaking out into laughter.

  
Pidge rolled their eyes, before hopping back on to their laptop. "Whatever you say, drama queen. Make yourself at home."

  
He nodded and sat crosslegged, unzipping his suitcase and pulling out a bag of glow in the dark stars. Climbing the ladder to his bed, he began Operation: Night Sky. Glow in the dark stars were placed both methodically in constellations, and randomly, throwing the sticky side against the ceiling between his and Pidge's loft bed. At last he jumped down from his bed to admire his handy work.

  
Pidge pulled off their headphones at Lance's urgent tapping, grinning. "Not bad, but you missed a spot." They pointed at the largely void of stars area above the door.

  
"That's where we paste a sticker black hole!"

  
They let out a groan, before putting their headphones back on. "You're waaaaay too invested in this."

  
"I'll take that as a compliment. Don't pretend you don't like it!" Lance stuck his tongue out, pulling out his phone.

  
_lance_  
_ > move in succ sessful_  
_ > stars have been deployed_  
_ > roommate loves my charm_

  
_hunk_  
_ > lance r u srs_  
_ > couldnt u have waited a day_  
_ > asked them if stars are ok_  
_ > whos ur roomm8 anyway_

  
_lance_  
_ > a pidgeon_

  
_hunk_  
_ > wow._

  
_lance_  
_ > pidge holt_

  
_hunk_  
_ > oooo_  
_ > they were in my summer camp_  
_ > u 2 might get along_

  
_lance_  
_ > we r gettin along gr8_

  
Lance shoved his phone back in his pocket, before heading out the door.

  
Pidge turned to him and raised an eyebrow as he closed the door, only now realizing he didn't have the key to open it. He took a deep breath in, hoping they would be there when he got back.

  
Whistling, he headed off to Hunk's room, deciding to pay him a surprise visit. He vaguely recalled something about Hunk mentioning a roommate coming in but disregarded it. Maybe Hunk had some space stickers left.

 


End file.
